


The Great (Not Really) British Bake Off

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Basically everyone is there, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Markjin, a little yugbam, bake offs, jackbum - Freeform, not much romance tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Jinyoung have decided to settle their dispute once and for all; who is the champion baker? <br/>Find out.. </p><p>Sequel to It's Not Breaking In (If You Have The Key)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great (Not Really) British Bake Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woainibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woainibaby/gifts).



> Thank you woainibaby for this idea. I hope you like it. I had so much fun writing this.   
> This is the sequel to It's Not Breaking In (If You Have The Key). Read [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6734635)

“Jaebum, Jaebum, wake up!” Jackson yelled, shaking Jaebum violently. Jaebum turned his body away from Jackson hoping it would deter the younger man (it never did.)

“Jackson, why are you up so early. Even the sun isn’t up.” Jaebum asked, groaning.

“It’s time.” Jackson declared seriously looking into the distance, a determined look on his face.

“Time for what?” Jaebum asked, sitting up, curiosity taking over sleepiness.

“Jinyoung challenged me to a bake-off.” Jackson explained, with a scoff.

“Now?” Jaebum asked groggily, trying to get rid of his bed head by hand.

“In half an hour.” Jackson replied absent-mindedly, not even paying attention to Jaebum (which was rare because he found sleepy Jaebum extremely cute.) “At the park” he continued, still in a trance-like state.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow, “How are you going to bake at the park?” he asked.

“Youngjae.” Jackson said simply, not bothering to explain.

“Youngjae?” Jaebum asked incredulously “What does my little brother have to do with this?”

“Hey, he’s my brother in law, too.” Jackson protested.

Jaebum rolled his eyes “Yes, and that has something to do with the fact that he’s my brother. Seriously though, he works at a broadcasting company, how did he help?” Jaebum asked.

“Oh, they filmed some outdoor cooking show at the park; apparently it’s all set to be the new Masterchef. Anyway, Youngjae convinced the director to leave the set up there for a while longer. But we don’t have long, which is why it’s in half an hour.”

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows still trying to process the situation.

Jackson huffed exasperatedly “Don’t over think it, just come and be a supportive husband.” He said slowly.

Jaebum shrugged his shoulders. He had broken into his best friend’s house for his husband. Supporting him in a weird competition would be a cakewalk **(get it? CAKEwalk)**

**At the park…**

When they reached the park, Jaebum expected Jinyoung and probably Mark to be the only two there. But instead he was greeted by Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bambam as well.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked his little brother.

“I’m the judge.” Youngjae said proudly. “Bambam’s on Jackson-hyung’s side and Yugyeom is on Jinyoung-hyung’s side, though I think that alliance is just to contradict Bambam and balance out the teams. Either way, I’m the only neutral one left.”

Jaebum nodded in understanding. He was aware of Bambam’s hero worship for his husband. Most times he found it pretty cute. And while Yugyeom and Bambam were usually partners-in-crime, both had a thick competitive streak, only losing out to their even thicker mischievous streak.  

Jaebum nodded at Mark when they made eye contact, from across the group. They were both kind of in the same place here, significant other’s of crazy people. _‘The only difference is that this whole thing is Mark-hyung’s fault.’_ Jaebum mused.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Youngjae’s yell.

“3, 2, 1, Start!” Youngjae yelled.

Jaebum watched as Jackson started to cream the butter and sugar. His face was set with a look of concentration. At times like this, no one would guess that underneath that layer of concentration and hard working nature was a whole truckload of crazy.

“Jackson-hyung. What can I do to help?” Bambam asked impatiently leaning against Jackson’s station, shifting from foot to foot.

Jackson looked up at Bambam, “Sabotage Jinyoung.” He said, with an evil smirk, making sure Jaebum didn’t hear him (his husband would never approve of his tactics.)

Bambam’s eyes lit up “I’m on it.” He said enthusiastically.”I’ll replace his sugar with his salt.” He suggested.

Jackson nodded approvingly “He’ll never know what hit him.” He said, an evil glint in his eye.

Bambam made his way to Jinyoung’s station, container of salt in his hand. He spotted the sugar container on his station. He quickly scanned the station to make sure Jinyoung was on the opposite end, before reaching out to grab the sugar container.

Before his fingers could actually make contact with the container, another hand grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him.

Bambam looked up to glare at Yugyeom who was smirking at him.

“Nice try.” Yugyeom said condescendingly as Bambam angrily shook his arm out of the other’s grasp.

“Don’t worry, Jinyoung-hyung asked me to do pretty much the same thing to Jackson-hyung but I thought of a better idea.” The younger said with a smirk before leaning down to whisper into Bambam’s ear.

Bambam’s eyes lit up and as Yugyeom pulled away both boys wore matching smirks.

***90 minutes later***

“Time’s up!” Youngjae declared. “Put on the cloches and step away. Let me just go get some stuff. I won’t be long.” He said.

Jackson and Jinyoung glared at each other, before making their way to their respective husbands.

Jaebum patted Jackson on the shoulder reassuringly “You’ll be great.” He promised.

“I know I will.” Jackson said with a smirk.

Before Jaebum could retort, Jinyoung (followed by a sheepish Mark) made their way to the couple.  

“Ready to lose?” Jinyoung asked Jackson tauntingly.

“Not really, but it doesn’t matter because I’m going to win.” Jackson said, chest puffed up with pride.

“Sure” Jinyoung scoffed, instantly deflating Jackson.

“At least my cookies won’t give people diabetes.” Jackson argued.

“Diabetes is better than eating sand which is what eating your cookies taste like.” Jinyoung countered.

“Well, your boyfriend doesn’t seem to think so.” Jackson said with a smirk, referring to the root of their animosity. (Mark’s traitorous statement, that fateful evening.)

Jinyoung glared at Jackson and would have leapt at the Chinese man (his fencing muscles be damned) but fortunately Youngjae chose that moment to intervene.

“I’m back. Why don’t we just get to the judging part?” he suggested with a shaky smile, trying to diffuse the tension.

Jackson and Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically. After giving each a sharp glare that would have turned regular mortals into stone, they both made their way to their respective cloches.

“On the count of 3.” Youngjae declared, enjoying the theatrics greatly. “3, 2, 1, Open!”

Jackson and Jinyoung dramatically pulled up their cloches, to reveal…two empty plates, save for a few crumbs on each.

Both men looked at each other and at Youngjae in confusion. Suddenly, they heard a few muffled giggles coming from a few feet away, amongst a small group of trees.

The three men made their way to the source of sound to reveal Yugyeom and Bambam giggling together, cookie and brownie crumbs smeared all around their mouths. There were some leftover cookies and brownie bits on their laps. The two youngest looked up when they saw the other three and their eyes widened.

In a matter of seconds,  Bambam and Yugyeom found themselves being chased by a very angry Jackson, Jinyoung (man, they were scary when they teamed up) and Youngjae (he didn’t take very kindly to being cheated of the baked goods that had motivated him to climb out of bed at such an unearthly hour.)

Jaebum and Mark stood side by side, watching the scene in front of them, amused smiles on both their faces.  Suddenly Mark turned to Jaebum, “So, which one do you like better, Jackson’s cookies or Jinyoung’s brownies?” He asked.

“I love Jackson’s cookies, but Jinyoung’s brownies give me a wave of nostalgia. They remind me of home.”  Jaebum confessed, looking at the ground, scuffing his shoes.

“Wait, then isn’t it even?” Mark said. “We both like our best friends’ baking more than our significant other’s. Let me go tell Jackson and Jinyoung.”

Jaebum’s head shot up sharply. “Hyung, don’t you dare tell Jackson I said that, hyung, yah Mark-hyung!” Jaebum yelled after Mark, as the elder started to run away.

The 7 men ran from or chased one another, raucous laughter and empty threats ringing through the air, ignoring the strange looks they elicited from other (civilized) people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.   
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
